space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Drugs
Drugs Drugs are common throughout the world. Some are available over the counter in any pharmacy, others require a perscription or are only available from illegal suppliers. All drugs follow these rules. Effects: A general description of how the drug effects the user. Game Effects: '''The specific mechanical effects of the drug. Characters who take drugs can immediately apply the game effects. Once the duration elapses the character must immediately take another dose or suffer the crash penalties for 1 block per dose that they took. Drugs are measured by quality Levels, the higher the quality the longer the effect lasts. '''Duration: '''The length of time a single dose lasts. '''Dose: Street value per dose. Crash: These effects are applied for 1 block per dose taken. They are applied immediately at the end of the duration of the drug's effect unless the user immediately takes another dose. Overdose: '''Whenever a character crashes they make a save vs Body. On a success there is no additional effect. On a fail the character falls unconscious for a four hour block per dose. At the end of each block of unconsciousness they make an additional save VS Body. If they fail they die. Reduce DC to 0. The character can be revived following the normal rules for CPR or magical resurrection. Alcohol '''Effects: Common effects of alcohol include relaxation, euphoria, reduced inhibition, loss of coordination and impaired judgment. Game Effects: *Suffer no penalties from Maladies or Afflictions *+2 to Charm *+2 to PS *+2 End *-1 to Agility and MS per dose taken then make a save vs Mind. On a fail immediately take another dose. Duration: 30 mins per Levels Dose: 2 chips per Level Crash: -3 to all Saves, Attribute checks, DF checks and Spell Strengths. Caffeine Pills Effects: '''Commonly available over the counter, these pills are generally used to stave off the effects of sleep depravation or as a diet aid. '''Game Effects: *Suffer no penalties from sleep depravation Duration: one 4 hour block at Levels 1, 4, 7, and 10 Dose: 5 chips per Level Crash: Double the effects of sleep depravation. Dying as a result of caffeine overdose is extremely rare and only happens if the character is suffering from extreme exhaustion (-10 or more from sleep depravation penalties). Cocaine Street Name: Snow, Powder lines, Freebase, C, Dust, Crack, Rock, Coke, Flake, Blow Effects: Cocaine’s effects appear almost immediately after a single dose and disappear within an hour. Small amounts of cocaine usually make the user feel euphoric, energetic, talkative, mentally alert, and hypersensitive to sight, sound, and touch. The drug can also temporarily decrease the need for food and sleep. Some users find that cocaine helps them perform simple physical and intellectual tasks more quickly. Game Effects: *Suffer no sleep deprivation or starvation effects *+15% perception *+3 to saves *+3 initiative bonus *This character suffers double Brightness penalty Duration: 1 hour +1 additional hour at Quality Levels 4,7 and 10. Dose: 10 chips/L Crash: -4 to saves and this character suffers double Brightness penalties. Ecstasy Street Names: B-bombs, Clarity, Cristal, Decadence, Disco biscuit, E, Essence, Eve, Go, Hug drug, Iboga, Love drug, Morning shot, Pollutants, Scooby snacks, Speed for lovers, Sweeties, Wheels, X, XTC Effects: MDMAs acute short-lasting effects include feelings of euphoria, enhanced mental and emotional clarity, sensations of lightness and floating and other hallucinations. Users of MDMA also have suppressed appetite, thirst or need to sleep. Game Effects: *Suffer no sleep deprivation or starvation effects *Suffer no penalties from Maladies or Afflictions *+3 Charm +3 MS *Sense supernatural beings within 1/hex per Level Duration: 1 hour/Level Dose: '''5 chips/Level '''Crash: Dehydration, exhaustion and paranoia take their toll. +1 Stress at the start of each block. Hallucinogens Street Names: Mescaline (peyote), Psilocybin (magic mushrooms), LSD (acid), PCP, Ketamine, Cannabis (edibles only), Jimsonweed, Salvia Divinorum, Nutmeg, Morning Glory, Dextromethorphan (DM), Ketamine Effects: Hallucinogens work by temporarily altering the nuerotransmitters or receptor sites responsible for the production of serotonin and other chemicals within the brain. The effects that hallucinogens have on the user long-term remain unclear but short-term effects can be volatile at best. Many hallucinogens effects are unpredictable. Each “trip” or high is different and even a user who is familiar with the effects of a particular hallucinogen has no real way of knowing whether the same effects will occur in the future. Game Effects: Upon taking a hallucinogen the character must determine if they are going to have a good trip or a bad trip. Roll 1d10 and subtract the character's current Stress Level if the result is 3 or higher then the character has a good trip otherwise it is a bad trip. Good Trip *Reduce Stress Level by 1 at quality levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 *Sense supernatural beings within 3/hex per Level *Communicate with Supernatural beings *Gain 1 MP per Quality Level (dissipates at the end of the duration if unspent) *-50% to Perception -5 to beguile checks vs Humans Bad Trip *Increase Stress Level by 2 *Sense supernatural beings within 3/hex per Level *Affect and be affected by non-corporeal beings *-50% to Perception -5 to beguile checks vs Humans Duration: '''1 hour/Level '''Dose: '''5 chips/Level '''Crash: -10% to Perception -1 to Saves, Spell Strengths and DF checks Heroin Street Names: Big H, Boy, Capital H, China white, Chiva, Dead on arrival, Diesel, Dope, Eighth, Good H, H, Hell dust, Horse, Junk, Mexican horse, Mud, Poppy, Smack, Thunder, Train, White junk Effects: Heroin may be smoked, snorted, or injected. Regardless of the type of use, heroin acts quickly in the body to elicit its dramatic results. The most common immediate analgesic and central nervous system depressant effects are: A "rush" which is a strong increase in euphoric feelings, warmth, reduced pain, drowsiness and lethargy. Game Effects: *Suffer no penalties from Maladies or Afflictions *Suffer no penalties from Pain, or Poison *Sense supernatural beings within 3/hex per Level *Communicate with Supernatural beings *Affect and be affected by non-corporeal beings *+3 to Saves from nonhuman sources *-1 Spell Strengths and DF checks Duration: '''1 hour at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 '''Dose: 5 chips per Level Crash: Double penalties from Brightness and Darkness, -3 to Saves, Spell Strengths and DF checks. Marijuana Street Names: 420, Acapulco gold, BC bud, Buddha, Cheeba, Chronic Dope, Ganja, Green goddess, Herb, Homegrown Hydro, Indo, KGB (killer green bud), Kindbud, Locoweed, Mary Jane, Shake, Sinsemilla, Skunk, Wacky tabacky, Weed, Pot Effects: '''Many people experience a pleasant euphoria and sense of relaxation. Other common effects, which may vary dramatically among different people, include heightened sensory perception (e.g., brighter colors), laughter, altered perception of time, and increased appetite. '''Game Effects: *Gain no Stress for the duration *Reduce Stress by 1 at Quality Levels 1,4,7 and 10, if used for a full block. *-3 to Attributes when making Attribute Checks Duration: '''1 hour at levels 1, 4, 7 and 10 '''Dose: 1 chip per Level Crash: '''-1 to Attributes when making Attribute Checks. It is impossible to die from Marijuana overdose. Characters can still pass out but once unconscious they stop making saves. Meth '''Street Names: '''Ice, Crystal, Glass, Tina, Speed, Meth, Jibb, Gak, Ladies Speed, Mye, Chalk, Crank, Crystal Meth, C.R., Go, Go Fast, Geek, Geet, Red Rock, Tweak, Amp, Prope Dope, P2P, Poor Man’s Coke, Pink Glass, Zip '''Effects: '''The effects of methamphetamine are similar to those of other stimulants and include feelings of pleasure, agitation, increased sociability, physical alertness, decreased appetite, low inhibitions, and mental confusion. Even when taken in small amounts, methamphetamine can cause increased wakefulness and physical activity. A decreased appetite is also common. '''Game Effects: *Suffer no penalties from Maladies or Afflictions *+20% perception *+4 initiative bonus *+4 defend *+2 Spell Strength *-3 to beguile Duration: 1 hour at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. Dose: 5 chips per level Crash: MP do not regenerate. Cannot sleep. -3 to beguile. -5 to Body Saves Prescription Narcotics Frequently Abused Narcotics and Common Names: Oxycontin® (known on the street as Oxy, Hillbilly heroin, Big C, and Killer), Dilaudid®, Percocet®, Percodan®, Demerol®, Codeine, Morphine (Duramorph® and Roxanol®), MS Contin®, Fentanyl(Duragesic®), Pentazocine (Talwin®), Propoxyphene (Darvon®), and Tylenol 3 Effects: These opioids and other analgesics have similar effects to heroin; a rush of euphoria and a lessening of pain. Game Effects: *Suffer no penalties from Pain *Sense supernatural beings within 3/hex per Level *Affect and be affected by non-corporeal beings *+2 to Saves from nonhuman sources *-1 Spell Strengths and DF checks Duration: '''10 minutes/Level. '''Dose: 10 chips per level Crash: Drowsy, -1 Spell Strengths and DF checks. -5 to save vs passing out from overdose. +5 to save vs dying while passed out from overdose. Prescription Stimulants Commonly Prescribed Stimulants: Ritalin (Methylphenidate), Adderall, Dexedrine, Adderall XR, Concerta STREET NAMES: Dex(ies), Rits, Vitamin R, West Coast, Add(ies) Effects: While there are a variety of drugs that fall into this category they tend to all give the user a rush of euphoria, and a sense of heightened mental clarity. In the case of large, "recreational" doses, users also report erratic or violent behaviour. Game Effects: *Reduce Speed factors by 2 (min 2) *Increase Perception by 20% *+3 to Luck Saves *+3 to Strike *+1 Stress Duration: 10 mins per level Dose: 10 chips per level Crash: Cannot train, destress or complete project blocks. Inhalants, Solvents, and Glue Common Street Terms: Air Blast, Bolt, Boppers, Buzz Bomb, Climax, Glading, Hippie Crack, Kick, Medusa, Moon Gas, Oz, Poor Man’s Pot, Poppers, Quick Silver, Rush, Shoot The Breeze, Dusting. Commonly Abused Inhalants In your House: Glues, Nail Polish Remover, Nail Polish, Lighter Fluid, Spray Paints, Aerosol Deodorant and Hair Sprays, Whipped cream canisters, Cleaning Fluids, Paint Thinners and Removers, Dry-Cleaning Fluids, Degreasers, Gasoline, Correction fluids, Felt-tip Markers, Ether, Chloroform, Halothane, Nitrous Oxide (Laughing Gas) Effects: A brief feeling of euphoria followed by a headaches and nausea. Game Effects: *Sense supernatural beings within 3/hex per Level *Affect and be affected by non-corporeal beings *-3 to Strike, and Defend. -10 to resist Damage. Duration: 2 minutes per level Dose: 1 chip per Level Crash: -3 to Strike, and Defend. -10 to resist Damage. Benzodiazepines and Barbiturates Common Street Names: Benzos, Downers, Nerve Pills, Tranks Effects: '''Similar to those of alcohol, the effects of theses drugs include relaxation, euphoria, reduced inhibition loss of coordination and impaired judgment. '''Game Effects: *Suffer no penalties from Maladies or Afflictions *+3 to beguile checks *Regenerate 1MP per Quality Level per hour *+4 to Save vs Mind *-5 to Agility Duration: 4 hours at Levels 1, 4, 7 and 10. Dose: 10 chips per Level Crash: -5 to Agility, -3 to all saves